Take Me To Church
by Kana94
Summary: Je ne voyais pas de différence entre nous deux. Je n'en avais jamais vue. Je ne comprenais pas que les autres puissent s'en apercevoir, je n'imaginais pas que c'était si important, que je sois de sang-pur et qu'elle ne le soit pas. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? OS


_My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner  
If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
"We were born sick"  
You heard them say it.  
_ _Take Me To Church - Hozier_

Je me souviendrai toujours d'elle à l'aurore, quand je sortais de la douche et qu'elle se réveillait tout juste. Baignée par les rayons du soleil, le corps emmêlé dans les draps, les yeux clos, elle souriait parce qu'elle savait que je la fixais, et à chaque fois que je le faisais, la même question me revenait en tête.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous regardait-on de travers quand nous marchions main dans la main dans la rue ? Pourquoi entendions-nous systématiquement des murmures sur notre passage ? Nous aimer était-il si mal que cela ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression quand je me tenais là, au beau milieu de notre chambre, à la détailler comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue.

Je ne voyais pas de différence entre nous deux. Je n'en avais jamais vue. Je ne comprenais pas que les autres puissent s'en apercevoir, je n'imaginais pas que c'était si important, que je sois de sang-pur et qu'elle ne le soit pas. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Elle n'était pas moins intelligente que moi, elle n'était pas moins douée que moi en magie, elle était la sorcière la plus brillante que j'aie rencontré, et je regrettais à chaque fois de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt.

Ce n'était qu'en septième année que l'admiration que j'avais pour elle, pour les choix qu'elle faisait, pour les positions qu'elle prenait, pour son courage, et pour sa personne tout entière m'avaient sautés aux yeux. C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain. Ou alors, ça avait toujours été là, mais j'étais si centré sur moi-même que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu repenses à ce que ces idiotes ont dit hier ? M'interrogea-t-elle. »

Elle n'était pas emmêlée dans les draps, cette fois-ci. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, ma chemise pour seule vêtement, et son sourire que j'aimais tant s'était momentanément évanoui. Je savais que ce n'était pas eux les coupables, mais moi. Moi et ma colère. Moi et ma haine. Moi et mon incapacité à oublier des mots pour lesquels j'aurais pu tuer.

« Quel gâchis ! » Deux mots prononcés par un groupe de filles alors que l'on se baladait tous les deux dans Pré-Au-Lard, mon bras autour de ses épaules, le sien autour de ma taille. Je n'ai pas immédiatement compris ce à quoi elles faisaient allusion jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Lily se détachent de moi. Elle voulait me laisser le choix de continuer à m'afficher avec elle ou non.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, j'ai déposé un baiser sur sa tempe, et j'ai remis son bras là où il était. Il n'avait pas à être autre part. Il était là où je voulais qu'il soit. Ces filles avaient envie que j'aie honte de la personne avec qui je me promenais, mais je n'avais honte que d'une chose : le monde dans lequel je vivais qui sombrait peu à peu vers des idées qui nous condamnaient à un futur noir, et mon unique regret était que mon nom soit trop célèbre pour que je puisse passer inaperçu aux yeux des ignorants.

« James, je suis assez d'accord avec elles. C'est un sacré gâchis. Nous ne devrions pas faire ça... Etre ensemble, et tout... Commence t-elle l'air grave. »

Je retiens mon souffle, glacé sur place, une serviette autour de la taille, l'autre dans ma main. Je l'observe en essayant de décrypter son visage, mais je n'y parviens pas.

« Si nous avons des enfants un jour, nous allons perpétuer le règne des cheveux incoiffables... C'est un crime contre l'humanité, poursuit-elle avec un demi sourire. »

Je soupire de soulagement, lui envoie ma serviette de bain à la figure en me dirigeant tout droit vers la commode à vêtements, et je souris quand je l'entends pouffer derrière moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas s'énerver, pour rester calme face à toute cette haine, pour tourner cela en humour à chaque fois qu'elle sent que ça me touche. Je n'y arrive pas.

« J'aimerais que ce soit une blague, Lily, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Certains membres du Ministère essaient de faire croire aux gens que les sorciers comme moi qui se marient avec les sorcières comme toi souffrent de maladies mentales.  
\- En ce qui te concerne, ils ont certainement raison, glousse t-elle. »

Je l'entends se lever du lit, ses pas se rapprochent de moi, et quand je la sens glisser ses mains sur mes épaules, je me retourne rapidement et lui bloque les poignets tout en lui envoyant un regard dur.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, je répète un peu froidement, trop à mon goût.  
\- Je sais, mais ils ont raison. Tu es fou. Et je suis folle aussi. On est dingues l'un de l'autre, et tant pis pour eux s'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. »

Son sourire frôle ma bouche, ses mots me réchauffent, son souffle embrasse le mien, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je suis forcé d'avouer qu'elle a raison. Elle me retire doucement mes vêtements des mains, les laisse tomber à nos pieds, et tire habilement sur la serviette autour de ma taille pour me forcer à avancer vers notre lit sur lequel elle finit par s'allonger en me lançant un regard provoquant.

« Pour une fois, j'ai réussi à me lever pour ne pas être en retard au travail...  
\- Tu diras aux employés du Ministère que ta maladie mentale t'empêche d'être à l'heure, me répond-elle avec un sourire espiègle. »

Je reste debout devant le lit, à la dévisager en essayant de me raisonner, mais je n'y parviens pas. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille et elle m'attire sur elle. A chaque fois que je me rends compte qu'elle me veut, je réalise qu'il n'y a que là que je suis bien. Sur elle. En elle. Partout autour d'elle.

Elle dégage quelque chose de positif que j'ai perdu depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard, depuis que je sais à quoi ressemble la vie dehors, en pleine guerre, quand nous ne sommes jamais certain de voir encore le jour se lever, quand des détonations régulières nous font sursauter au coin des rues, quand nous ne savons plus distinguer les amis des ennemis.

Elle est toujours là, fidèle, avec ce petit sourire qui redonne de l'espoir même quand il semble ne plus en avoir, même quand les plus puissants de nos amis nous quittent un à un, même quand on a l'impression qu'on ne peut plus continuer à vivre dans un chaos tel que celui ci. Elle est là, et elle me force à me battre pour essayer de gagner, d'avoir cette vie que nous rêvons d'avoir, d'oublier que tous les jours je me lève avec l'idée de me jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée et d'en finir non sans emporter plusieurs mangemorts avec moi.

Ces idées s'évaporent de mon esprit quand je l'embrasse. Elle les chasse. A chaque fois que ses doigts me frôlent, je perds un peu l'envie de me foutre en l'air parce que ça signifierait tirer un trait sur ça, sur ce petit bout de paradis qu'elle m'offre quand elle me touche et qu'elle me permet de ressentir ces sentiments qui dépassent tout ce que je connais et que personne ne comprendra jamais mieux que nous.

Ces gens ne peuvent décemment pas savoir ce que c'est. Ils ne peuvent pas aimer et oser prétendre que deux personnes comme elle et moi devraient être éliminés pour avoir osé s'imaginer une vie ensemble. Ce sont des ignares, et Lily a raison quand elle dit que nous devrions les plaindre plutôt qu'être en colère contre eux.

Quand je la vois couverte seulement par les rayons du soleil, comme un ange, je me demande comment les gens peuvent être contre nous. Comment son extraordinaire personnalité peut-elle disparaître derrière le statut de son sang ? Personne ne devrait la détester. Personne ne devrait en être capable.

Lily n'a jamais eu un mot méchant envers qui que ce soit. Elle a toujours su tirer le bon de n'importe quelle situation. Même quand j'étais pénible avec elle à Poudlard, même quand elle s'énervait contre moi, elle savait me montrer que je lui importais. Lily a ce pouvoir sur ses amis, celui de leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur leur propre personne.

Elle a aidé Rémus comme Sirius, Peter, et moi n'avions jamais pu le faire. Elle l'a aidé à surmonter toutes les difficultés qu'il a rencontré en étant un loup-garou, elle l'a aidé à accepter ce qu'il était, elle l'a aidé à réaliser que si une partie de lui même était sombre, l'autre était si claire et si brillante qu'elle ne pouvait que prendre le dessus.

Lily est l'une de ces personnes qui ne voit que le bon chez les autres, ces mêmes gens qui veulent l'éliminer. C'est paradoxal, mais je crois qu'il y a une certaine pureté en elle qui les effraient. Lily et moi, nous pouvons faire de grandes choses ensemble. Quand nous nous battons l'un à côté de l'autre, nous sommes invincibles, et ils le savent. Les mangemorts le savent, et je voudrais que le monde entier le sache.

« Epouse-moi.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclame t-elle en riant.  
\- Epouse-moi.  
\- J'avais compris la première fois, mais le sexe a le même effet que le whisky-pur-feu sur toi, James. A chaque fois tu finis par dire quelque chose que tu sais que tu vas regretter plus tard, se moque t-elle en me tapotant affectueusement le torse, à demie allongée sur moi.  
\- C'est faux ! Je proteste, un peu vexé.  
\- Oh arrête. Le lendemain de notre première fois, tu m'as dit que tu voulais rencontrer mes parents. Deux jours plus tard, tu étais malade à l'idée d'aller dîner chez eux, me fait-elle remarquer en gloussant.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. J'y ai réfléchi plusieurs fois. Je veux me marier avec toi.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Peur de ce qu'ils diront ? Peur de ce qu'ils me feront ? Non. Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, oui. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas. Elle a raison, peut-être que j'ai parlé trop vite. Peut-être que j'aurais dû penser à sa propre sécurité.

« Mes parents seront à la cérémonie, rajoute t-elle l'air espiègle.  
\- Ton père ne me fait plus peur depuis que je l'ai vu utiliser un balai pour ramasser des miettes sur le sol de la cuisine.  
\- C'est de cette façon qu'on l'utilise chez les moldus.  
\- Tu pourrais me le répéter cent fois que je trouverais toujours cela aussi absurde, je réplique l'air ahuri. »

Elle éclate de rire et sa main se déplace de mon torse jusqu'à ma joue qu'elle caresse affectueusement tout en déposant des baisers le long de ma gorge. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'être à l'heure au boulot. Je me demande même si je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de m'y rendre tout court.

« Tu regrettes déjà de me l'avoir proposé, constate t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Non.  
\- Si. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.  
\- Non. J'ai... Je me disais juste que... Ca m'est égal, ce que l'on peut dire de moi, mais...  
\- Tu crois que tu vas me mettre en danger, me coupe t-elle.  
\- C'est vrai, non ?  
\- Je suis déjà en danger. Nous sommes tous les deux en danger. Et je déteste t'avoir mis dans cette situation.  
\- Tu ne m'as mis dans aucune situation, Lily. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Une partie de la société le voit comme un crime, mais ça n'en est pas un.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement leur faire un gros doigt d'honneur en organisant une magnifique cérémonie en hommage à tout ce que nous sommes ? »

Stupéfait, je me redresse pour la regarder. Je l'ai rarement entendu envoyer promener le monde aussi crûment, et ça m'amuse. Elle est embarrassée, je crois, parce qu'elle se met à rougir comme si elle venait de réaliser la teneur des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'ils gâchent ça. Si tu veux me demander en mariage, tu ne dois pas douter à cause d'eux, à cause de ce qu'ils pourraient dire de moi. Ça me ferait vraiment souffrir, m'explique t-elle avec ses grands yeux pétillants.  
\- Je veux vraiment, je lui avoue.  
\- Alors faisons-le. Je te protégerai et tu me protégeras. Exactement comme nous le faisons maintenant, et nous montrerons à ceux qui sont dans la même situation que nous qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir peur d'assumer qui ils sont. Peut-être que nous pourrons leur envoyer un message d'espoir. »

Je ferme les yeux et tout ce que je parviens à faire, c'est acquiescer. Elle a raison. Elle a toujours raison. Pendant un moment, au tout début de notre relation, je pensais qu'elle allait craquer sous la pression. Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas assez attachée à moi pour supporter tout cela, toutes les remarques et les regards de travers. Je pensais que j'allais finir seul comme un idiot, incapable de la protéger et de lui montrer que tout ira bien tant que nous sommes ensemble. Finalement, c'est toujours elle qui me le rappelle.

« Allons-y, maintenant, me lance t-elle en tirant sur ma main pour me forcer à me lever.  
\- Où ?  
\- Au Ministère. Ta future femme va t'accompagner au travail. »

Je pousse un soupir d'ennui à l'idée de passer la journée enfermé dans mon bureau, mais j'obtempère finalement quand elle me jette un regard encourageant et je me dépêche d'enfiler mes vêtements. En un rien de temps, nous nous retrouvons dans la rue tous les deux. J'attrape sa main pour nous faire transplaner, mais elle m'esquive et secoue la tête.

« Pas de transplanage. Nous irons à pieds.  
\- A pieds ?! Tu es sûre ?  
\- Ce n'est pas si loin que ça...  
\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, je lui réponds en balayant la rue du regard.  
\- Il n'y a rien d'autre qui devrait t'inquiéter, me rassure t-elle en enroulant son bras autour du mien.  
\- Ah bon ? Pas même la horde de mangemorts qui veut notre peau ? Je l'interroge avec ironie. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, commence à marcher et tire sur mon bras pour me forcer à la suivre. Je suis ravi d'être dehors avec elle, mais je suis aussi prêt à toute éventualité. Nous courons un risque non négligeable depuis que Voldemort sait que nous sommes ensemble et que nous faisons tous les deux partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« On devrait se marier à Poudlard, me dit-elle pensivement.  
\- Où tu veux, le plus tôt possible, je réponds en gardant les yeux vissés sur l'horizon, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui pourrait me laisser penser que nous sommes observés. »

Les siens se lèvent sur mon visage, je les sens posés sur moi, et je me détends un peu. Comme d'habitude, dès que nous parvenons dans une des grandes avenues sorcières, nous entendons plusieurs murmures sur notre passage. La tête de Lily est calée contre mon bras qu'elle tient toujours fermement, elle a l'air de ne rien avoir à faire de tout cela.

« Tu dois être tellement frustrante pour eux, je lui fais remarquer en riant un peu malgré la situation.  
\- Quoi ? M'interroge t-elle en me lançant un regard curieux.  
\- Les gens. Ceux qui parlent dans notre dos. Tu agis comme s'ils ne t'atteignaient pas.  
\- C'est parce qu'ils ne m'atteignent pas, me répond-elle le plus naturellement du monde en haussant les épaules. Je n'écoute même pas.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.  
\- Les critiques, depuis que j'ai appris que je suis une sorcière, j'en ai entendues tous les jours. Ça me blessait au début, mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas grave parce que je ne cherche pas à plaire à ces gens là. Je veux juste te plaire à toi. »

Je lui souris et je balance mon bras sur ses épaules en lui lançant un « mission accomplie » qui lui fait pousser un petit cri victorieux devant ma mine amusée.

« Malades... Vraiment malades ces sangs-de-bourbe... Marmonne un vieil homme en passant près de nous. »

Je m'arrête net, Lily est obligée de faire de même car elle ne peut plus me tirer cette fois-ci. Je sais qu'elle a entendu. Je le sais parce qu'elle s'immobilise devant moi et secoue lentement la tête comme pour me décourager de faire quoi que ce soit que je pourrais regretter. Elle me connaît trop bien.

Ma main trouve ma baguette dans ma poche, mais la sienne se pose sur ma joue et m'oblige à la regarder. La tendresse que je lis dans ses yeux verts m'empêche de me focaliser sur le vieil homme et le « non » solide qu'elle ne prononce pas mais que je lis sur ses lèvres me décourage pour de bon de régler mon différent à l'aide de la magie.

Un simple regard en biais me confirme que le sale bonhomme est toujours là, à nous fixer avec dégoût, et je songe à la seule chose que je peux faire et qui est capable à la fois de le heurter, et de me soulager, et une seconde plus tard, mes lèvres sont sur celles de Lily. Je l'embrasse, et je la sens sourire contre ma bouche parce qu'elle sait très bien ce que je suis en train de faire.

Un doigt d'honneur. Je suis ses conseils. J'envoie promener tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accords avec nous, tous ceux qui soulignent les différences au lieu de les effacer, j'envoie promener cet abruti et toute la rue, toute la communauté magique avec lui, tous ceux qui ne voient pas Lily comme la brillante sorcière qu'elle est, et j'aimerais que tout le monde trouve la force de faire pareil.

J'aimerais que, quand Lily et moi nous retrouverons devant le mage supposé nous marier l'un à l'autre, le monde magique ait changé. J'aimerais que d'ici là, toute la communauté sorcière soit capable de se réjouir de l'amour qu'un être porte à un autre sans se poser d'autre question et surtout, je réalise que si nos différences sont bien là, si elles ne sont pas invisibles aux yeux des gens, j'aimerais que le monde entier soit capable de comprendre qu'elles ne sont pas supposées nous séparer mais qu'elles sont supposées nous unir.


End file.
